


March 5, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes widened the minute her enraged preacher father appeared before she remembered abandoning him.





	March 5, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes widened the minute her enraged preacher father appeared before she remembered abandoning him during a recent battle and he vanished.

THE END


End file.
